


Alone

by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Crying, Forgive any mistakes i havent gotten that far and im just projecting, Gen, Loneliness, Men Crying, Probably ooc, Set right after he set out, Touch-Starved, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth
Summary: Ace is alone and it's not all it's cracked up to be.
Kudos: 5





	Alone

Ace was alone. His entire life, he'd never been alone. There was always someone there for him, whether it be Gramps or Dadan or Sabo or Luffy, there was always someone there. But now, he was alone, sailing off in a dingy to go become a pirate. Well, technically now he _was_ a pirate, but that's neither here nor there. The point is, he's alone.

He's alone and he hates it. There's no turning around if he gets too scared, finds someone too strong, someone he can't beat. There are no comforting arms to run into after a long day, no friendly punches from his brother, no getting kicked in the face while he sleeps, and he never thought he'd miss that last one but honestly, he'd take anything over being here all by himself. He wanted a hug, or a hand to hold, or hell, he'd even settle for a foot to the face right now if it meant there was someone else there, someone who cared about him. He felt like crying. Oh wait, maybe he actually was.

He laid down, held a pillow, _Dadan's_ pillow, to his chest, wrapped himself in a blanket, and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
